Basic molecular toxicology continues to underpin key innovations in environmental, pharmaceutical and industrial sciences. Much is changing in global regulation of pharmaceutical and environmental exposures and also in public perception of risk. In order to meet these challenges, the developing science in this area needs to keep ahead of regulation, politics and legislation. Thus, this conference will present cutting edge mechanistic toxicological research underpinning key innovations in environmental, pharmaceutical and industrial sciences and heralds an exciting period in the quest to predict and circumvent adverse drug and toxicant reactions. The Conference will feature a wide range of topics, such as mitochondrial diseases, epigenetics, nanotechnology, transcriptional control of drug metabolizing enzymes, carcinogenesis, stem cells in toxicological research and novel functions of oxidative stress-related transcription factors. The Conference will bring together a collection of investigators who are at the forefront of their field, and will provide opportunitiesfor junior scientists, graduate and undergraduate students to present their work in poster format and exchange ideas with leaders in the field. A number of poster presenters will be selected for short talks. The collegial atmosphere of this Conference, with programmed discussion sessions as well as opportunities for informal gatherings in the afternoons and evenings, provides an avenue for scientists from different disciplines to brainstorm and promotes cross-disciplinary collaborations in the various research areas represented. A new component this year is the Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) held in conjunction with this conference. This is a unique forum for graduate students, post-docs, and other scientists with comparable levels of experience and education to network and present and exchange new data and cutting edge ideas.